User talk:Vae Infectus
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sander Cohen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 17:59, December 10, 2009 Map In the bathysphere stations are several posts with a of map of Rapture. And if you have the pc version, you should go ghost in some areas. --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 20:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Do have an image of this? It would be much better in the meantime. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) So far I have the Emergancy Access and Atlantic Express Maps, perhaps with the Bathysphere station map (once an image is captured), a map of Rapture can be put together. Vae Infectus 18:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Fate: Unknown This "Gregory" that Andrew Ryan refered to is a possible character in Bioshock 3 and this "Austen" of Austen Bathysphere is another possible character for that. Why not? Gilbert Alexander and Augustus Sinclair were refered to in an audio diary in Bioshock and they were involved in some form in the plot of Bioshock 2. Also where Dr Tenenbaum went after the Atlantic Express Depot, she is unaccounted for, so here's a list of possible characters in Bioshock 3: * Austen - Owner of Austen Bathysphere. * "Gregory" - Someone who was mentioned in an Andrew Ryan Audio Diary. * Dr Brigid Tenenbaum - Last seen leaving Subject Delta with Augustus Sinclair mentioning that she needed to help others before the city drowned. Unused Locations of Rapture So far there are a few locations refered to, but unused in Bioshock and Bioshock 2, either in posters or dialogue, the reason (at least as far as i'm concerned) that the map is not entirely done in either game is to make it easier to piece the maps together in future installments. There are a few so far: * Rapture Stadium - Where the sporting events of Rapture take place. * Athena's Glory - Where Andrew Ryan's home is located, among others (possibly including Austen of Austen Bathysphere as there was no apartment in Mercury Suites with that name). * Education Facilities - Andrew Ryan mentioned the "schools" in one of his messages to Jack. Incomplete Maps The maps are incomplete mainly to make it easier for the path that others take in the game to be planned by the devs, if there is no specific plans, they can add bits of it as they go along, they're either known places or unknown, the unknown parts of the map are: * The other two lines in Atlantic Express (other than the one between the Atlantic Express Depot - Persephone line). * The other Bathysphere stations unmarked in either the Austen Bathysphere route map or the Emergancy Access Map. Bioshock 3 Theories So far we have Bioshock, where you play a lone survivor of a plane crash who has to fight his way through an underwater city full of mutated psychos using conventional weapons and genetic modifications. Then we have Bioshock 2, where you play as a prototype of a Big Daddy fight though his enemies, looking for his bonded Little Sister (who has grown since he was last in existance). It'll be hard to top that one, here are a couple of possibilities: * Bioshock 3 (Co-op gameplay) - At least two fight in Rapture against Dr Sofia Lamb's Rapture Family (echoing Dr Tenenbaum's last words to Subject Delta), where in Single Player, you have to choose between friendship or betrayal, in multiplayer, you fight alongside a fellow player fighting through the enemy. * Bioshock 3 (Multiple playable characters) - Where there are multiple playable characters with intertwining stories, each character has their own base strengths and weaknesses. Hero Yet agian we meet. 00:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC)